yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Deck
Blindside In this kind of deck cards such as Guardian Sphinx, Great Spirit, Golem Sentry, Medusa Worm, Guardian Statue and maybe even Swarm of Locusts are used along with Hieracosphinx and Exxod, Master of The Guard. The idea of this deck is to prevent your opponent from attacking your face down monsters, then flip summoning them to use their effects. It is a good idea to include cards like A Feint Plan and Threatening Roar. Waboku, though no damage is taken, your cards are still flipped up. Threatening Roar is also advisable to use above Negate Attack as it can be used anytime during your opponents turn (even if destroyed in Main Phase 1). include cards like Mirror Force or Widespread Ruin (as well as the aforementioned Threatening Roar) to protect Hieracosphinx from being destroyed as a result of battle as it is key to this deck. Destruction Jammer keeps Hieracosphinx from being destroyed by any other means. the idea of this deck is to keep flipping cards to irritate your opponent while they cannot attack. when Exxod, Master of The Guard is drawn (and played onto the field) keep flipping cards to use thier annoying effects and reduce your opponents life points. Exxod requires a sphinx as a tribute and the afore mentioned shpinxes require 1 tribute so include easy special summons like The Rock Spirit and Gigantes. Another tactic is to use giant rat with Criosphinx wich can then be tributed for exxod. Grave Ohja has a very similar effect to exxod's so using a couple will emphasise the idea of this deck. Mega Rock Dragon can be included to use up some of those useless rocks in ones graveyard. when 4000 (plus) damage has been done to your opponent, use great spirit's effect to swap the attack and defense of Exxod, Master of The Guard and attack for game ;-) Morphing Jar is a really good card in this deck as it not only gives good draw power to this deck but it also increases Megarock Dragon's attack by 700 and activates Exxod, Master of The Guard's effect. Cards to include monsters Megarock Dragon Exxod, Master of The Guard Hieracosphinx Guardian Sphinx Criosphinx Gigantes The Rock Spirit Moai Interceptor Cannons Golem Sentry Great Spirit Guardian Statue Medusa Worm Mask of Darkness spells Book of Moon Hand Destruction (to dump some extra rocks into the graveyard and draw) Heavy Storm/Giant Trunade traps Gravity Bind Call of the Haunted Threatening Roar A Feint Plan Reckless Greed Compulsory Evacuation Device Rock Bombardment --Blazen8 16:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Bouncing Rock Control Deck Rock Monsters usually have high defense and an effect to return cards back to the hand, attacking directly, then flipping back facedown. The point is to restrain the opposition using the effects and defense to support field advantage, then attacking for about 1000-2000 damage every turn. This type of Deck is also capable of 2 OTKs, both involving Stone Statue of the Aztecs. One is to use Fairy Box and Canyon. Another is to use Ojama Trio and All-Out Attacks. The All-Out Attacks can be used with any monster depending on the opposing Life Points. Many good cards are in Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress. There are also several Traps that destroy Face-up monsters, and many Rock monsters can flip themselves Face-down. Keep in mind the opponent will attack high Defense monsters to keep them from Flip Summoning and activating effects, so punish them with Shifting Shadows/Wandering Mummy and Canyon/Stone Statue of the Aztecs. Opponents may be intimidated from attacking, so Battle Mania can force them to do a lot of damage to themselves, particularly with cards like Canyon or Continuous Destruction Punch. Recommended Cards Monsters *Koa'ki Meiru Guardian *Medusa Worm *Criosphinx *Legendary Jujitsu Master *Hieracosphinx *Great Spirit *Dummy Golem *Megarock Dragon *Golem Sentry *Morphing Jar *Morphing Jar 2 *Stone Statue of the Aztecs *Gigantes *Guardian Sphinx *Lost Guardian *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole *Grave Ohja *Big Piece Golem *Medium Piece Golem *Small Piece Golem *Guardian Statue *Exxod, Master of The Guard Spells *Canyon *Giant Trunade *Book of Moon *Creature Swap *Swords of Revealing Light *Wave-Motion Cannon (optional) *Shifting Shadows *Shield & Sword *Hammer Shot *Stumbling *Book of Eclipse *Chorus of Sanctuary *Messenger of Peace Traps *Battle Mania *Mind Crush *Broken Blocker *Bottomless Shifting Sand *Ordeal of a Traveler *Cross Counter *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Rock Bombardment or Foolish Burial(or both) *Scrap-Iron Scarecrow *Threatening Roar *Solemn Judgment *Dark Bribe *Staunch Defender *Call of the Earthbound Strong Against *Decks that work with the Graveyard *Synchro monsters like Stardust Dragon and Thought Ruler Archfiend Weak Against * Decks that can destroy facedown monsters like Guardian Sphinx easily. * Synchro Monsters such as Red Dragon Archfiend and Black Rose Dragon Hyper Psychic Blaster. Megarock Return Deck This deck takes a page from the Dark Armed Return playbook by dumping Rock monsters in to the grave with Foolish Burial,Rock Bombardment, and Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter among other cards to summon Megarock Dragon then use Release from Stone and Return from the Different Dimension to swarm the field. Monsters *Megarock Dragon *Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter *Koa'ki Meiru Guardian *Legendary Jujitsu Master *Stone Statue of the Aztecs *Giant Soldier of Stone *Lost Guardian *Rock-Stone Warrior *Blockman *Hieracosphinx *Morphing Jar *Big Piece Golem *Necroface(a "break glass in case of emergency" option) *Giant Rat, Sangan *Granmarg the Rock Monarch *Gaia Plate the Earth Giant Spells *Foolish Burial *Lightning Vortex *Monster Reincarnation *Card Destruction *Burial from a Different Dimension *D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation(optional) *Heavy Storm *Shrink *Cold Wave *Gaia Power Traps *Rock Bombardment *Release from Stone *Broken Blocker *Return from the Different Dimension *Threatening Roar *Waboku *Raigeki Break *Solemn Judgment *Needlebug Nest Rock Anti-Meta (Rock Stun) Rock Anti-Meta (also known as "Rock Stun") decks use Rock-Type and other monsters that have meta-breaking effects to counter the current Metagame Monsters *Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole *Legendary Jujitsu Master *Koa'ki Meiru Guardian *Morphing Jar *Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer *Banisher of the Radiance *D.D. Assailant *D.D. Warrior Lady *Drillroid *Thunder King Rai-Oh *Mormolith *Koa'ki Meiru Sandman *Gigantes Spells *Shrink *Book of Moon *Enemy Controller *Burden of the Mighty *Smashing Ground *Giant Trunade *Mystical Space Typhoon Traps *Mirror Wall *Mirror Force *Torrential Tribute *Royal Oppression *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Solemn Judgment *Dark Bribe Aggressive Rock Bounce Deck This deck uses the bounce effect of Golem Sentry to continually return the opponent's monsters back to their hand, leaving them open to attacks by stronger rock monsters. Gigantes works well because of its high 1900 Atk and its ability to be special summoned. Also working as a possible spell and trap removal. This deck also has plenty of spell and trap removal with Mystical Space Typhoon, Dust Tornado, Heavy Storm, and Giant Trunade. Also the effect of Mirage Dragon will help allow direct attacks without worrying about Traps. Giant Rat works to keep monsters on your side of the field. Its ability to special summon Golem Sentry, Criosphinx, Moai Interceptor Cannons and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole gives you great flexibility. Monsters *Golem Sentry *Giant Rat *Gigantes *Mirage Dragon *Moai Interceptor Cannons *Medusa Worm *Koa'ki Meiru Guardian *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole *Megarock Dragon *Guardian Sphinx *Hieracosphinx *Criosphinx *Fossil Tusker Spells *Hammer Shot *Brain Control *Fissure *Swords of Revealing Light *Giant Trunade *Mystical Space Typhoon *Heavy Storm *Wasteland Traps *Dust Tornado *Magic Drain *Ordeal of a Traveler *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Waboku *Solemn Judgment *Sakuretsu Armor *Mirror Force *Magic Cylinder Rock Drain Deck This Deck utilizes the card Skill Drain, and powerful Rock beatsticks like: Koa'ki Meiru Guardian, Rockstone Warrior, Gigantes and The Rock Spirit. All of these monsters have effects that resolve in the Graveyard, so they are immune to Skill Drain. One of the major differences between Rock Drain and other Skill Drain Decks, is that it special summons. The "ace" monsters of this deck are: Megarock Dragon and Gaia Plate the Earth Giant. Since you remove from play monsters to special summon most "ace" cards in this deck, Return from the Different Dimension might be very helpful. Koa'ki Meiru Boulder would also be a great addition to help you search for Koa'ki Meiru Guardian. It will also become 700 more attack for Megarock Dragon. Here are some suggested cards. Monsters *Gaia Plate the Earth Giant *Megarock Dragon *Koa'ki Meiru Guardian *Koa'ki Meiru Boulder *Gigantes *Rockstone Warrior *The Rock Spirit *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole Spells *Gaia Power *Brain Control *Fissure *Swords of Revealing Light *Giant Trunade *Mystical Space Typhoon *Heavy Storm *Shrink Traps *Skill Drain * Rock Bombardment *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Waboku *Solemn Judgment *Sakuretsu Armor *Mirror Force *Magic Cylinder *Dark Bribe *Return from the Different Dimension Category:Deck Type